Harry Potter and the Hogwart's Four
by MagicalMuggle
Summary: Harry, a fresh graduate from Hogwarts and now working as an Auror, digs into a recent attack during the graduation ceremonies in Hogwarts. What he uncovers makes him dive into the many secrets of the origin of Hogwarts and its founders
1. The Beginning

**This is my second fanfic so again, read and review. This story is totally independent from my first fic but can also be considered a prequel of sorts. You don't need to read my first fic to enjoy this one.**

**Again, thanks for reading my previous fic. I had more than 700 readers and that's a lot since that was my first written fic. I still can't believe the big number! I thought only around 20 people were reading my story. Well, here goes my new story.**

**Hope you like it.**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HOGWARTS'S FOUR**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING**

Harry woke up and looked out of the window in Gryffindor Tower. He checked his watch. 6:30 am. He went out of his bed and headed towards the common room. No one was there aside from Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks. The floor was littered with confetti and food stains from the party last night. He walked around the space, gazing on the walls that he was about to leave. Today was the day that Harry graduates from Hogwarts, his final day on this wonderful school. He was soon to go to an Auror job waiting for him at the Ministry and he couldn't be happier.

Thirty minutes went by and soon, the common room was filled with people dressed in their graduating robes of sparkling silver with the Hogwarts coat-of-arms attached. Harry gathered with Hermione and Ron and had a cup of coffee.

"Can you believe it?" said Ron. "This is our final day."

"Yeah" answered Hermione. "I am going to miss this place."

"That's for sure. Not Snape though."

"Well, we can always go back" said Harry. "You know, visit Hogwarts."

"I know" said Hermione. "But it's not going to be the same."

"Well, we better get going." replied Harry. "Graduation is about to start."

McGonagall entered the Common Room wearing a frilly green dress robe for the graduation ceremonies and asked all of the students to fall in line. They then walked in a single file out of the Fat Lady's portrait and went down the stairs and onto the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was magnificent. Giant Hogwarts banners hanged on the walls and purple fire was cracking on the torches. The ceiling which reflected the sky was in a clear blue with balloons floating along the levitating candles. The four house tables were not there and were replaced by mahogany chairs where parents of the graduates were to sit. There was a red carpet that was placed on the center of the hall, starting from the doors and ending on the other side near the long teacher's table where Dumbledore stood.

Albus stood and said "Welcome, welcome everyone, to the graduating ceremonies of Hogwarts this year. Today, we will see the fruits of the seven years of quality education these young and men and women have undergone. They have been seen worthy today to depart from this institution as proud graduates and alumni of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The parents who were sitting were clapping their hands as Albus ended the opening speech. The applause subsided and Minerva McGonagall took the stage.

"As Deputy Headmistress, I have the honor and privilege to first present to you the students whom we, the faculty, found to have special qualities which enabled them to surpass our expectations. The names I am going to announce are the students who will receive special awards for excelling in their academics and showing great promise in their future endeavors as career men and women. The first name I am going to call is… Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor House for being the batch's best Herbology pupil and for having discovered the newest plant fertilizer."

Neville walked across the red carpet and went to the headmaster, who gave him a special medal and shook his hand.

"Next" announced McGonagall further. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House, for being the batch's hest Potions pupil."

Malfoy, too, walked across the carpet and shook Dumbledore's hand as he got a medal.

"Hermione Granger" said McGonagall. "For being batch valedictorian, having the highest marks of the batch in Transfiguration, History of Magic, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Astronomy."

Hermione also shook Dumbledore's hand and received a small trophy with the logo of Hogwarts emblazoned on it. She raised it and went back to the rest of the batch.

"Now, for being the best Defense Against the Dark Arts student, is Harry Potter from Gryffindor House"

Harry smiled and worked his way across the red carpet. He shook Dumbledore's hand, gave him a wink, and handed him a medal. Harry smiled as he saw the many teachers and parents who waved at him. He then went back to the rest of the students.

Minutes passed as the awardees were called. Next, Albus Dumbledore went to take the stage again and said: "Now, after seeing the academic awardees of this year, we shall now start the graduation march. To present the graduates of Slytherin House is Professor Severus Snape."

Snape approached the stage and began to speak. "Dear friends, parents, students, and fellow professors, I present to you the graduates from Slytherin House. First, Anthanaea, Margaret"

As Margaret approached the stage, the candles went out, plunging them into semi-darkness with only the ceiling providing light since it reflected the blue sky outside. In the extreme dimness of the room, Snape's voice suddenly screamed out loud as a red spell struck him. No one knew who cast this spell for no one saw where the spell originated from. There was chaos as the parents stood, alarmed, and started to duck. The graduates started to speak among themselves and also, drop to the floor in case more spells were to fly about.

"What was that?" asked Hermione as she lowered herself on the floor. "That spell that hit Snape?"

"I don't know." answered Harry. "But whoever it was, he must have run off by now."

"Well, it's Snape who was hit." Said Ron. "Everyone hates him so what is the fuzz about?"

"This isn't funny Ron" said Hermione. "The person who cast the spell must be really powerful if he was able to do what he did with Dumbledore in his midst. This could be dangerous."

Minutes went by and no further spells were cast. Convinced that it was safe to stand up, everyone slowly stood and brushed off the dirt that clung to their robes. The fire on the torches were burning again, shedding light to the room once again.

The students eagerly watched Dumbledore talk with McGonagall as people came in to take Snape to the Hospital Wing. Finally, Dumbledore walked forward to say something.

"Everyone, due to the attack that just happened, I am afraid to say that the graduation ceremonies will be postponed until further notice. Students, you have the choice of living here in Hogwarts or going home with your family since term has already ended."

"Hey Ron," said Harry quickly once Dumbledore stepped of the stage. "Can I live in your house in the meantime? I mean no point living here if I am going to be alone since everyone is going home with their folks. And I don't want to go back to the Dursley's."

"Sure" answered Ron. "What about Hermione?"

"Oh" said Hermione. "I'd love to stay at your place Ron. It just worries me that someone was just attacked. It's pretty odd."

Everyone now started to make their way to the exit doors as the students hauled their trunks. People were going home now, squeezing in the Knight Bus parked outside since the students were not yet allowed to disapparate. Harry, Ron, and Hermione met up with the Weasleys and went home to the burrow to discuss the attack that they just witnessed.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. The First Day

_**Hey guys! I'm so happy about the number of hits I got from just the previous chapter. One thing though, you guys aren't reviewing. Please review. It helps me improve and to fix some stuff with my story. **_

_**Thanks for reading. Here's chapter two. Read and Review, please.**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE FIRST DAY**

Harry and the gang settled in quite nicely in the Burrow with the Weasleys. Though they were now having a delightful dinner with the entire family, unsettled thoughts on the attack during the graduation ceremonies kept surfacing. The topic of conversation turned into full discussions of the attack.

"Its makes me worried" said Mrs. Weasley as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto everyone's plate. "An attack under Dumbledore's nose… Well let's just say that the attacker must either be really brave or really good at what he does to attack with the headmaster in his midst."

"Well mum" said Ron. "I mean its Snape. I still stand by that reason. I mean everyone hates Snape. Its not really that surprising that somebody wants him in the hospital."

"No Ronald. That is a terrible thing to say" replied Mrs. Weasley. "Snape is a perfectly able teacher."

"But he is a git" said Fred and George in unison before digging in to a plate of chicken cordon bleu. Everyone laughed except for Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"Honestly, guys" said Hermione. "Can't you see the implications of this attack? Students and teachers are not safe anymore. If evil people can enter Hogwarts like what that attacker did, then there can be attacks anytime. Much like when we were in second year, remember?" Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in complete agreement.

"What about Snape?" said Harry finally after swallowing down a forkful of fish. "I mean he may have a clue on who attacked him."

"Well, he was transferred to St. Mungo's actually. No visitors allowed except Ministry officials working on the case" answered Percy, who knew things like this since he was still working in the Ministry of Magic.

Dinner went on with not much of a topic change. After that, they all said goodnight. Harry and Ron shared a room while Hermione slept in Ginny's room. Soon, Ron's snores could be heard as Harry lied on his bed awake, thinking of his day tomorrow since it was going to be his first day on the job as an Auror. Of course, Harry was excited since the Auror job has been waiting for him even before graduation but with the recent events that unfolded, he felt anxious.

First day of work came and Harry found himself in the office of his boss, who was chief Auror of the Ministry. He sat on the comfy lounge as his boss came into the room, carrying a large cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter" said the boss. "My name is Henrick Jones."

"Good morning" replied Potter as he shook his boss's hand.

"Okay, glad to have you here. So today's your first day. Heard about the graduation mayhem. Well, I suppose since you're an Auror, you have that spark of curiosity in learning about the truth of any crime. Well today is your lucky day. Your first assignment will be fairly easy since it's just your first day. You will be part of the team in charge of cracking the case on the attack on Mr. Severus Snape. You will just help out if needed be and you will be granted access to the scene of the crime and Snape's ward in St. Mungo's."

"Oh, thank you sir."

"That's a boy. Report back here at exactly 5 pm okay?"

"Okay sir. I'm going now."

Harry stepped out of the office happy that finally he can get some answers on this attack. He couldn't wait to start on his assignment so minutes later, he disapparated and appeared just outside the Hogwart's premises since one can't apparate inside Hogwarts. He then walked his way across the fields of Hogwarts and the black lake towards the big doors of Hogwarts. He opened it and stepped inside, showing his new shiny badge to the officer guarding the door to gain entry. He then walked across the hall and into the Great Hall where the attack took place.

The Great Hall was encircled with other Aurors and many other Ministry officials. There were marks on the floor where evidence lay, including the spot where Snape was attacked. The four long tables where still not there but the red carpet still was on the floor. Harry started to walk around, observing the many Aurors do their job. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. He started to ask around.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, I'm a new Auror. So what exactly are we looking at?" asked Harry to a nearby Auror.

"Hi Mr. Potter" answered the Auror. "Well, I'm sure you know what happened here since I heard you were here when the attack occurred. We are still investigating the perimeter of the attack. Since school term just ended, there are few people here on campus as of now, making our work easier. We have finished checking this area, which is the Great Hall. We are yet to check the rest of the school so… hopefully we find something that might shed some light onto the crime."

"Okay" said Harry. "Got it. Thanks"

Harry walked again to see the marks on the floor. He looked at the spot where Snape was attacked, which was by the long table where professors normally eat. He then looked around. He tried to remember the details of the attack in his head. He recalled seeing a flash of red coming from the right side of the hall. He immediately looked at the right side of the area and saw a humongous velvet chair.

Harry looked back at the Aurors and saw that they were all too busy to notice him so he went to the velvet chair. He looked around it but saw nothing peculiar. He then knelt down and checked the sides of the chair. Nothing out of the ordinary. He then peeked under the chair and saw something the other Auror's haven't found yet. He saw a black wand with a silver handle. He looked around to make sure no one saw him and quickly pocketed the wand. He was pretty convinced that this wand belonged to the attacker, and that this attacker may have dropped it while making his escape.

That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a room. They were talking about what Harry discovered in the Great Hall.

"So, you think this wand belongs to the attacker?" asked Ron.

"Exactly. He must have dropped it." answered Harry.

"What did your boss say when you told him about the wand?" chipped in Hermione.

"I didn't tell him, actually. I just reported about how the Auror's are doing a good job and all that stuff" answered Harry.

"But Harry, you have to tell this to them. I mean if anyone finds out you've been holding evidence from the investgiators, you'll get fired! Mind you, it's just your first day on the job!" said Hermione, slightly alarmed.

"Lay off, Hermione" said Ron. "Let Harry do this. I mean he deserves to know about these things."

"Yeah" said Harry. "I mean the Ministry may be holding back information on some stuff. If I do this investigation on my own, I'll be able to know everything. I mean this affects me more than any other Auror since I was there, I was present during the attack. For me, this crime is personal, not just a day in the job."

"Fine" said Hermione. "I guess you're right"

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I'm going to have a little visit with Snape in St. Mungo's" answered Harry. "It's time to ask him some questions. You know, to hear the events from his account."

"Good luck with Snape" said Ron with a slight grin.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. message

I am not going to continue this story anymore. I am sorry to say so but I feel I must end this one since the elements this story has makes conflict with the facts JK recently established about the magical world in her new novel. Fearing that the inconsistencies will affect the outcome and the quality of the story, I have decided to discontinue it.

I have written a new one before and is posted now with the first chapter. It takes place days after Dumbledore died, leaving Harry to pursue the remaining Horcruxes that encase Voldemort's soul.


End file.
